Eavesdropper Unnoticed
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: When people say that the walls have ears, they don't usually mean that the building can hear them. But then, the house in question usually isn't owned by wizards and infused with magic, and the conversation being listened to isn't usually one friend demanding why the other was willing to die for him. Brotherly bonding, no slash, and MY 10TH STORY! :D Thanks for reading, everyone!


**A/N:** So, my peoples, this was one of those stories that just pounced on me. My brother and I were rewatching some Wizards vs. Aliens, and despite having over 20,000 other things I really should have been doing instead, I wrote this. This is set after The Fall of the Nekross, 1:9 and 1:10, because I realized it's not covered in the show how Benny finds out about Tom's deal with the stones. I couldn't just leave that beautiful bit of bro to sit sadly in a corner, could I? Plus, when I looked through the archive on here for this show, it was basically all Lexi and Tom stories, which, while adorable, aren't the bro bonding I love. I figured if I wanted it, I'd have to make it, so here it is. Also, I'm not British, so if any of the slang is wrong, I'm very sorry. I tried.

If any of my Lab Rats readers are here, just know that I'm writing something for you guys. Three somethings, actually, and I will get them to you as soon as life allows. :)

 ***as a tiny, but nonetheless intense party to celebrate my 10th story, and invites everyone to join me***

If you enjoy this piece or found a mistake you'd like to point out, please review, and let me know, because I'd love to hear what you think. :D Have an awesome day, everybody.

* * *

The Clarke house was completely, perfectly silent, far from its usual state. It suited the old house, which sighed softly, resting its weary bones, and taking solace in the peaceful silence.

Which was, of course, promptly shattered.

The front door was wrenched open with the fury of a hurricane, then slammed shut with even greater force. Loud, angry voices filled the house.

"What do you mean, you didn't think it was important? You nearly died!"

"Oh, and that's so different from normal, then?"

"Of course not, but that's not the point, Tom!"

The house winced as the boys stomped up the stairs, slamming into Tom's room. The two boys were inseparable, two halves of a whole. But the very differences that brought them together occasionally drove them apart as well, often resulting in a spectacular explosion. This was one of those times.

"My point is, Tom, that I had to find out because your Gran let something slip! I didn't even hear it from you!"

The wizard boy threw himself onto a stool, facing his friend who leaned moodily against the window. "Benny, I don't even understand why that's such a big deal. Yeah, I could've died, but I didn't! What's the bother, then?"

Benny took a deep breath, and glanced out the window, struggling to calm down. Then he turned back. "Tom," he said, quiet tone contrasting strongly with the sheer volume of their argument, and easily focusing his friend's attention, "it's not so much what happened that bothers me." The boy swallowed, nervously. "It's the why."

The other young one's face softened slightly, and sighed. "Benny..."

But the boy would not be deterred. "No, Tom, listen. Look, I know we don't do this sort of thing, talk about," he made some insubstantial motion with his hand, "feelings," he finished, apparently unable to find any more suitable word. "But," he finished after a beat of silence, "maybe we should."

The house felt a stirring of interest. So. The two who spoke so loud with their actions were finally acknowledging their friendship with words. That would be insightful, and even if it all blew up in their faces, still entertaining. The house was old, slow and patient as the trees and stone that had gone into its construction, sealed and saturated with magic. It guarded the secrets of the Creatures of Breath, it kept them safe, and in its own careful way, it cared for them greatly.

The house liked Benny. It was a marriage of modern life and magic, and could appreciate Benny's addition to the family it guarded. Benny had gained the old house's approval by who much the youngest wizard reacted to the boy's company. Tom was less arrogant with Benny around to challenge him, more focused and driven, open to new ideas. His whole outlook on life had been changed by the young scientist, and the house approved.

Benny moved through the silence to sit across from Tom. "I know what we do is dangerous... We've both nearly bit the dust more times than either of us would like to admit," he said, smile sneaking onto his face, before softly fading away. Tom grinned a bit in response. "But this time, you would've died. You were so close... just to help me fix my mistake. You're always going on about how this isn't my fight. That, Tom, that was my fight, and you did something dangerous, and stupid, and really quite brave, just so I could fix what I'd done wrong."

He looked Tom straight in the eye, and Tom, fidgeting slightly, looked back. "If you had died, you wouldn't have died for wizardkind, or the entire Earth, not like usual in this war, but you would've died for me. Just me."

Benny laughed slightly bitterly, dropping his eyes to the floor between them. "I've never really had friends before, never been popular, never been anything but a geek. And you would have died for me."

Silence fell again, tense and poised for action. The house waited with something like breathlessness for the young wizard's response.

"Ben..." Tom said softly, and Benny's gaze snapped up to meet his, "You're right. I mean, I'm not used to saying what, well, you know," he gave some approximation of Benny's earlier motion, accompanied by a wry quirk of the lips, and was rewarded with a quick smile. "I had it all before we met... and yet, really, nothing at all. I had friends, a group, but they were fake, fishing friends, not people I'd trust my life with. I was the star of my football team, but not by skill. I had a family, a home, a beautiful world, but I really didn't appreciate them. I mean," he rolled his eyes slightly, "there's nothing quite like imminent doom to make you appreciate what you have, but really, it wasn't all the Nekross. You did a lot to help me, Benny. You made me better than I was alone, and that's what real friends do. I guess I never really knew what friendship was supposed to look like, before I met you." He paused, and then winced. "That sounded incredibly cheesy, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Benny answered, eyes twinkling, "pretty cheesy. But pretty real, too."

"Yeah," Tom replied, thoughtfully. "Yeah. But Benny, what I'm trying to say, is that I was okay with that. The stones asked if I was willing to give anything, and I thought about it... Was I really? I mean, anything would be a lot. The answer was yes, without a second thought." Tom broke off, slightly embarrassed, and ran a hand threw his hair. "If it had just been you I died for," he said, "I would have been satisfied with that."

Benny shook his head. "I couldn't have lived with myself, Tom. If I'd beamed down, and instead of being there, ready to meet me, you'd just been-" he paused slightly, before spitting out the word, "dead. I mean, really, it would have been my fault. You would be dead, and your family wouldn't blame me, but I would blame myself, you know. Forever. Or, at least, as long as Earth would last with the Nekross out there." He was quiet for a moment, before rushing on. "I'm glad you're not dead, though," he said, meeting Tom's eyes.

"I'm rather attached to that idea myself, actually," Tom replied, smiling softly.

Benny laughed, slightly choked off. "Yeah, I bet you are." His smile faded. "But Tom, why didn't you tell me?"

The wizard sighed, pulling at a loose thread on his jacket sleeve. "I didn't really see a point to it. I mean, I survived, we fixed what we did wrong, and really, we all just needed to be okay for a little bit. Afterward, well, it seemed kind of hard to bring up. I couldn't exactly say, 'Hey, Benny, remember when you were off on the Zarantulous, getting rid of the virus? Well, I was actually lying on Burnt hill, dying. Interesting, huh?' Really? Where do I fit that into a conversation?"

"I don't know.. but I just wish you had. It was a shock, finding out secondhand. Next time just, I dunno, send me an email, or something. Just so I know."

Tom shrugged, giving his signature crooked grin. "Fair enough." He held out his hand, eyebrow raised. "Call it even?"

'You promise to let me know, next time?" Benny asked, staring narrowly at his best friend.

Tom nodded, hand still extended. After a moment's deliberation, Benny firmly shook it, and the two smiled.

"Fancy a kickabout?" Tom asked after a moment, slyly. Benny gave a theatrical groan, and began going off on how obsessed Tom was with with precious football, but trailed down the stairs after his friend regardless. The door opened, and closed, much more gently this time, and again, silence fell of the Clarke house. But quiet, cheerful snatches of commentary and laughter filtered inside from the boys' game, and the old house found itself wondering what exactly had been so great about the noiseless void. This sound, the sound of friendship, was much more inviting, and the house rested comfortably on it foundation, like a content old man sitting on a porch, resting his weary bones. The boys would be fine, and the house would continue to keep vigil, unnoticed, and unthanked.

It was what Helen would have wanted, after all.


End file.
